


6:47 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glowering, Reverend Amos Howell remembered many recent scratches from a creature.





	6:47 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Glowering, Reverend Amos Howell remembered many recent scratches from a creature with three claws.

THE END


End file.
